The Best Enemy
by myownphilosophy101a
Summary: The best enemy is a dead one, some self important philosopher once said. So when a snarky combative woman is reborn into the body of Lily Evans in a fictional novel she starts scheming to come out on top. But in a place where one wrong move could doom the world to a rule under a bloodthirsty tyrant: she must first survive. (SI/OC, Reincarnation, Dark!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This fanfiction is not for profit. Flaming is futile, it shall be ignored. Constructive criticism welcome.

 _Chapter 1:_

 _It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live._

The air was full of honking cars, busy pedestrians, and painted billboard ads that sparely littered the cobbled streets of London. It seemed like it would be just another normal cloudy day for the British isles. The brunette women that strode across street in confident strides was no exception, until she disappeared seemingly into thin air. What was strange was that the masses didn't seem to notice, completely unaware of the strange phenomenon that had taken place.

But that was magic for you.

The brunette flicked her limp brown locks away from her eyes, she could still faintly smell the dye she has washed in just hours before. She supposed she could have just used a glamour, but a few accomplished wizards could sense when a glamour was employed. Not many suspected the muggle solution of dye, but most wizards didn't suspect anything that was muggle and 'primitive'. The dye had done the trick however, it successfully covered up her bright firetruck red hair with a dull unassuming wash. She quickly took out her wand and transfigured her muggle clothes into the standard, black robes witches were prone to wear nowadays. While she was in no great rush she wanted to get to Diagon alley before the crowds appeared. The alley became a nightmare to navigate during back to school shopping.

She had spent 30 long years as Lily Evans, and she was pretty sure the moment she has awoken as a screaming babe that it was not a drawn out dream or illusion. She had crafted a life as Lily Evans: the Smartest Witch of Her Age, the Top Ten Most Influential Witches in the World, the Good Light Lady, the Heartbreaker of Many Men, the Grieving Widow of James Potter, and most importantly (in her opinion) the Single Mom. She had carved her name out on this world and she was proud of it. Yet, at the moment afraid because her life choices were finally coming to an accumulation. Hadrian, her little Harry, would go to Hogwarts in exactly one year.

Oh, she knew what awaited him. Possessed Professors, monsters roaming the corridors, arcomantula in the Forbidden forest, werewolves, deadly tournaments, reborn Dark Lords… Though it would never get quite that far if she had anything to do about it.

Just a step outside the wizarding world, and she already felt anxious of stepping back into the world she both loved and hated. Anxious for what she spent nearly three decades preparing for. Bittersweet for the world of magic and unfailing companionship, yet hated for the repugnant racism and terror it cast over Britain. If it was not for her prophesized son, she would not be near here now on this very steps to Diagon Ally.

Lily Evans remembers a time before Lily Evans. She remembers a time where she was just Claire Brimming. An innocent twenty- four year old college student nearly done studying medicine at a good University, in a good town, in a different life. Claire had liked books, music, and tiny wrapped chocolates that glittered in the light. It seemed liked ages since she had been a naïve little girl who had read the Harry Potter books.

It seemed like ages ago, since she first met death in the alley way behind the nightclub that she companied her friends with. Where she was raped and stabbed to death, it was all a blur and very quick in her opinion and she felt the bitter regret that she has not taken revenge or said goodbye to her family. It seemed like ages ago since she awoke panicked in a crib with looming shadows hovering over her vulnerable form (which everything had seemed so _gigantic,confusingandcold_ ). It had been ages when she stressed over tests, and tuition money for muggle school. Ages since she had read seven books that foretold her rebirth into a new world.

Yet she wouldn't take it back for anything. She has carved out her name here into something _more_ , something _greater_ than she had ever been before.

Oh, she stewed in depression for months as she developed passed infant to 'toddler'. But she had accepted her death had passed long ago, accepted that her previous life was done and over. She was now Lily Evans, a witch that used to belong in a fictional book revolving around her son.

(But it was alright.) Everything was okay. (Not _just_ yet. It was only the beginning.)

Muggleborn. The Purebloods had said. Some with a laugh like it was an explanation for everything she did not know. Others like it was a curse, a disease scribbled in the lines of her very DNA. One little word shaped her teens years as a horrible label to be ashamed of, but now she wore that title wrapped like a golden cloak around her.

Had she been a normal teenager, perhaps she would have caved to the peer pressures. But she had grown a little, had seen a little of this magical world, and knew that it could be petty and cruel. Her hard work had definitely paid off. She had needed power for her plans and power she had received it in great quantity and great price.

…

This Lily, or my SI character is highly controversial, she's not the Virgin Mary as portrayed in the books. She's dark and highly manipulative to get what she wants. This is a bit of a teaser, I rewrote it because I have new plans of where I'm going with this. Look for the next chapter in a couple days.

Harry Potter WILL BE born in this fiction piece. IT WILL BE 'our' Harry Potter. He will be a little different, but it will still have his main personality of being a general nice person. There will be OC's but all will be minor. This will be told from OC!Lily's POV, and Snape, Sirius, and Petunia will be making come backs in the short future.

Please leave a review and tell me how you like it!

 **Question** :

 **What would you do if you were born in the body of your favorite character?**

 **What if you were born in the body of a character you hated? Who would it be, and why?**

Preview to next chapter:

 _He was nothing like she expected. He was surprisingly intelligent, witty, and insightful. It took her off guard for a child his age and stature. It made her wonder about how accurate those books she once loved dearly were really that truthful. How could such a boy with so much potential become such an acidic man?_


End file.
